This invention relates to a binocular telescope having a connecting bridge between the individual telescopes, wherein the bridge contains at least one pivot pin.
In such binocular telescopes the optical axes of the individual telescopes are so adjusted upon manufacture that they lie precisely parallel to each other and precisely parallel to the pivot pin or pins in the connecting bridge. This adjustment has heretofore been effected optically by adjustment of the optical elements of the individual telescopes. This means that the housings of the individual telescopes must be developed in multi-partite fashion in order to permit unimpeded access to the optical elements, and that these elements must be arranged in adjustable mounts. Because of this, in addition to the mechanical expense, a minimum size is established for the individual telescope housings, since they must permit displacement of the optical elements during the adjustment. The optical adjustment described is furthermore rather time-consuming.